


The light in your eyes

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Simon realizes (Jace does too) that maybe they're feelings are more than friendship





	The light in your eyes

Jace had been staring him for the last five minutes, watching the way that Simon moved and talked to Clary, the way that his eyes lit up and the wide smile that he wore actually seemed legit and Jace wondered now….  Maybe it was him? 

 

For the last few weeks Simon had seem different to him, almost  distant and Jace wondered if their friendship was ending. And he quickly shook that thought from his head. He and Simon had been best friends for the longest and there was no way in hell that he was losing his best friend. 

 

“Okay, my first show is this Saturday. You're going right?” 

 

And the question is directed to Clary and Izzy, he's barely sparring Jace a second of a glance and he has to let it slide, he can't let it show that it hurts him just a little. 

 

“Of course we're going to be there!” Izzy shouts. It jars Jace from his thoughts. Izzy is on her phone and Clary is looking over Izzy's shoulder at the phone. 

 

“And I just texted Alec and he says that he and Magnus will be there.” 

 

“Oh!” Clary says, “Luke. We have to tell Luke. I'm sure that he'd love to see your first show. And maybe Raphael.” 

 

Simon drops his head, a small blush crossing his cheeks. 

 

“I don't need Raphael to be at my show. He's too---- no. Okay.” 

 

“You're coming right? Jace?” It's Izzy's voice.

 

He nods. “Simon's my best friend. Of course I'll be there.” 

 

Jace chances it and looks over at Simon. He's still looking down at his hands. 

 

“You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know you're busy.” 

 

“Simon, I'll always be there for you.” 

 

“Order up, table fifteen!” The barista at the coffee shop calls Simon scrambles to get out of his chair and rushes to get the order. 

 

“What's his deal?” Jace asks and the two girls stare. 

 

“What?” Izzy responds. “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Who's Raphael?” 

 

Clary laughs. “Just some guy that Simon had been hanging out with. He's a musician that Simon met last week.” 

 

“And they hang out a lot?” 

 

Clary quirks an eyebrow. “Someone jealous?” 

 

“He's my best friend. As if.” 

 

Clary grins and sits back in her chair. “Well, I'll try and get Raphael to come to his show and maybe the two of you can meet there.” 

 

Jace looks over at Simon. He doesn't want to meet Raphael. Raphael who might be the one that's causing Simon to drift away from him. 

 

Raphael, who might be Simon's new friend and maybe even more than that. 

 

“Yeah. Maybe.” 

 

                                             -

 

Jace is sprawled out on Simon's bed later that night. He had chosen to stay over the rest of the week, until Saturday and his parents didn't seem to care what he did when it came to Simon because he knew that Simon and Jace wouldn't get into much trouble. 

 

“I thought you were ready for this show.” Jace says. He's listening to Simon write and rewrite chords on his guitar. 

 

“I am. I mean I know that I am but I'm texting Raphael right now and he says that some of the lines in the second verse seem a little scratchy and after listening to it again I agree with him. So I'm just changing a few things. If it's a bother I won't be upset if you went home.” 

 

And there it was again. The little moments where Jace was sure that Simon didn't want anything to do with him anymore. 

 

“It's not a problem Simon. I just want to know why you're changing something that…. You know what. I'm going to go ahead and sleep.” 

 

Simon doesn't say anything to that and instead puts on his headphones and finishes whatever he has. Jace does the same, turning the volume up on his phone and drowning out any excess noise. 

 

What was going on with Simon? 

 

                                           -

 

Simon's gone when Jace wakes up the next morning and Jace frowns, Simon had never been up this early, he's never been out of bed before seven. 

 

He picks up his phone to find a text from Simon. 

 

_ Went running. Be back later. Mom cooked breakfast if you want something to eat _

 

He never ran in the mornings. 

 

Jace decides to call him. 

 

And he doesn't answer. 

 

Okay, something really was off about Simon. 

 

                                            _

 

“Simon seems different to you?” Jace is waiting by the entrance to the venue. It's been three days and Simon hadn't returned any of his texts or calls. 

 

Clary turns to face him, the glitter near her eyes twinkling in the night. 

 

She frowns. “He seems perfect to me. Why?” 

 

Jace shrugs. “He's been avoiding me. Or at least it feels that way? I mean he tries to get rid of me and then he doesn't return my text or calls or anything.” 

 

“He's been busy. Trust me Jace. You're his best friend. Why would he ignore you?” 

 

And she's right. Simon and Jace had been Together---- been friends for as long as Jace can remember. They told each other everything, Jace even told him the first time that he and Isa---- the head cheerleader at their school had their first kiss the moment after it had happened. 

 

They could tell each each other anything. 

 

But why did it feel like that wasn't the case now? Why did Jace feel as though Simon was keeping something from him? 

 

                                                           -

 

The show ended sooner than Jace would have liked. The entire time that Simon was playing Jace was going through his mind with what if scenarios and each one worse than the last. 

 

He didn't want to lose him as friend. 

 

Or possibly more than that. 

 

“You were Amazing!” Clary pulls Simon into a hug the moment that he gets off the stage. 

 

“Thanks Clare. I'm glad you guys actually showed up.” 

 

Jace grins. “We told you that we would. We keep our word.” 

 

Simon stares at him and something crosses his eyes that makes Jace's heart leap a little. 

 

Now or never right? 

 

“Can I talk to you in private Simon?” 

 

Simon takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” 

 

The two walk away from the group until they're in an abandoned part of the venue. 

 

“I'm not going to beat around the bush but I need to know, I've been thinking and figuring things out and Simon I need to know, Do you still want to be my friend?” 

 

Simon frowns. “What do you mean? Of course I do.” 

 

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” 

 

“I haven't been avoiding you.” 

 

“It doesn't seem that way. And you don't seem to want me around. Simon-----” 

 

And before Jace can finish there's a soft kiss pressed against his lips. 

 

Jace blinks a few times and Simon pulls back. 

 

“I'm in love with you. I figured it out and I didn't know how to react to it, Jace…. I know you don't feel the same way and I shouldn't have kissed you just now and oh my--- I'm rambling ain't I?” 

 

Jace smiles. “It's okay Simon. Honestly.” 

 

“How is this okay? I just admitted my feelings for my straight best friend.” 

 

“Who's to say I'm straight?” Jace shakes his head. “bi. I figured it out too. But why didn't you tell me earlier? Simon I've been in love with you for years. If I had known….” 

 

Jace takes his hand. “This could have been avoided.” 

 

Simon pulls him into a hug and whispers into Jace's skin.

 

“Wanna grab dinner?” 

 

“Yeah. Pizza?” 

 

“Pizza.” 


End file.
